Code: War
by ben22
Summary: When ulrich joins the army in a war with russia what will happen? its finished!1111
1. Prologue

Prologue

As he looked out the small porthole next to every seat Ulrich Stern was reminicing of childhood friends and happy past memories. He was not like many children then, he had much more on his schedule than just classes and dates, oh how he wished that was all he had but no, Ulrich and his freinds were burdened with the task of saving the earth from a virus named X.A.N.A. everytime it reared it's digital head. He remembered how he had met a girl named Yumi whom he secretly crushed on, he also remembered the day she said "no" and "lets just be freinds" two dreaded phrases that stayed with him even this very moment. He remembered the day they shut down the virus which was right after Yumi rejected him. But he sat there in the belly of a plane, listening to the constant drone of the engine made him sleepy and as he evauluated his memories some happy some sad he whispered 5 words: "You're in the army now."

It was the early spring of 2011 when Russia declared war on France, Britain, and the U.S.A. noone knows why, and the enemy's not talking. so Russia first attacked Great Britain, the greater of the two european powers. The U.S.A. Had Mobilized it's forces in central europe prepared for an all out ground war. France had taken more of a supporting role in the war sending troops and aircraft were needed. The U.K. provided it's emmense naval power to the war effort. But as any wise general would know, wars are not won by tactics, they are won by men. This is the story of those men.


	2. Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

Base Commander Patrick C. Hendrick Sat twiddleing his pen in his fingers waiting for the new recruits to arrive. Boy, did he need them to, he had lost over 65 of his men in the last encounter with Russian forces, but the witty commander had managed to get the greenest recruits out there hot, steaming, fresh out of boot camp. When he looked out of his window he saw the plane come in and land on the base's makeshift dirt runway come to a halt and drop the door. He walked outside to meet his new rookies.

When the rest of the soldiers started to file out of the plane Urich stood and did as the others did. The commander looked something like you would expect a high ranking old timer to look like:in his mid 40's,moustache,and a beret,very official looking he thought. The commander snapped into an attentive salute with the recruits doing the same.

"Good morning men. My name is Patrick Hendrick, but you will refer to always as commander anything else without my permission is an automatic courtmarshall understood?" "Yes Sir!" The recruits reported in unison. "Bravo! you men are fast learners. now you are hereby official property of the French armed forces these men are your brothers or damn near it. You will leave none of them behind understood?" "Yes Sir!" "Alright now you men are to report to the barracks to recieve youre weapons and bunks dismissed." Ulrich head to the barracks taking his time to mingle with the other troops as he went he walked up to one with short hair and brown eyes. "Hey whats your name?" ulrich asked not realising the man was an experinced soldier and not a recruit. the man looked at him with one of the most dumbfounded looks he had ever seen

"I'm waiting." he said after a relatively long silence "For what?" Ulrich asked confused. The man pointed to his shoulder on which Ulrich saw 3 chevrons, the sargeant's insignia.

Upon which sight Ulrich instantly saluted as the upper ranker laughed "At ease, it's ok kid I made the same mistake before." "Oh thank god, I thought for sure you were gonna report me." "No I would'nt. As a matter of fact im your new squad leader, my name is Ben but you can call me sarge." "Oh really who else is in the squad?" Ulrich asked.

"Hmm let me see." sarge said pulling out a clipboard"Ah here we go.You, Jacob Fends, Me, Odd Della Robia hearing the name shocks Ulrich, he had left him behind not 2 months ago."And Grant Satire" Ok Thanks Sarge." "Welcome." sarge said as Ulrich walked away and up to the barracks were the nurses handed out bunk passes and equipment to the new warriors.


	3. Meeting Odd

Chapter 2: Meeting Odd

Ulrich awoke early the next morning so he could have time to look for his old freind. He searched his barracks but to no avail. "He must be in another barracks." he concluded. He would have to wait until role-call to meet him. After breakfast the entire force was to report for role-call in the courtyard. As the rest of the troops filed into a line he found himself next to Sarge, the commanding officer he had met the day before."Hey Sarge" Ulrich whispered trying to avoid being heard by the base comander who was in a conversation with another high-ranker "Keep it down kid, you dont want to be reported by the commander do you?" "No" said Ulrich. "Attention!" Uttered the man who was talking to the commander. The ranks snapped into an attentive salute as the man began calling of names of the troops farther up the line. "Sargeant Harding" "Present" Said Sarge "Private First Class Stern" "Here" "Here?" said the officer. "Uh... yes sir"said Ulrich realising his mistake. "Uh is not a word private." said the officer"Sir im a P.F.C." said Ulrich"You aren't anymore private" Ulrich was shocked at the demotion he had just been victim to."Ouch" whispered Sarge.

After role-call Ulrich searched the mass of soldiers, finnaly coming upon a small soldier with a blond buzzcut with a bit of purple dye on the tip. "Hey." Said Ulrich sure that this was Odd and a bit unsure of what to say. "You look familiar, what's your name?" Odd said."My name is Ulrich Stern." Odd's mouth gaped into a shocked expression that only Odd could make. "No way." "Yes way." "What are you doing here in the army?" Ulrich asked Odd. "When I heard you enlisted I just couldnt leave you alone out there." "Really?" "Yes and were supposed to ship out to the front tommorow." "Oh great now were supposed to go to war." "Well what did you expect in the army?" Odd said sarcastically. "Yeah I guess your right." Ulrich said laughing. Ulrich and Odd then walked with each other to their barracks' and slept until tommorow, the day they were supposed to ship out


	4. Flashbacks

Chapter 3: W-A-R

Ulrich awoke to the sight and sound of Sarge banging on a metal plate. "Up and adam ladies!" Said the sargeant. looking over at his small clock Ulrich saw it was 3:45 "Damn sarge." said Ulrich sleepily. "What is it to early for you? I've been up since 4:00 yesterday!" said sarge grumpily "Did you forget that were off to war W-A-R!" Ulrich thought about Yumi and whether or not he would live through this, but then he thought about the look on her face when she said the words that let him down so many years ago.

FLASHBACK

Ulrich sat in the courtyard of kadic academy sulking alone. the whole courtyard was empty due to the fact that it was lunchtime. Out of nowhere Odd sat next to him "Whats wrong buddy?" "I dont want to talk about it." Said Ulrich. "C'mon man you can tell me of all people." Odd suggested. "They're transfering me Odd." Ulrich said as he felt the tears coming on. "No way!" Said Odd shocked. "Yes way, my bad grades finnaly caught up with me." "Man thats bad." said Odd "Whats worse is seeing as I was being transfered I figured i had to tell Yumi about me and her and guess what she said?" "Oh no." "Goodbye Odd." Said Ulrich as he walked out of the place which had been his home for so many years.

END FLASHBACK


	5. Winds Of War

Chapter 4: The Winds Of War

The convoy of soldiers arrived safely in northern europe. Ulrich disembarked the truck to the sound of distant artillery and machine guns. "Is that our guys?" Odd asked Sarge. "No its both."Sarge said grimly. That statement made Odd worried as displayed by his body language. "Are they ok?" Odd asked. Upon this inquiry Sarge pulled a radio from his fatigues and held it up to the squad. "You asked if they were okay." Said sarge as he turned on the handheld. What was heard next was horrifying to the rookies. Desperete calls of "We need air support now." "were being overrun!" and "Oh jesus someone help us!" mixed with gunfire and cries of the dying made the reports barely distinguisable. "This is called the winds of war, somedays are calm some frantic. Today is a good day." said the sargeant grimly. "Im sorry you kids needed to hear that but, better now than under fire i guess." "yeah." said Ulrich meekly. Ulrich Stern, the quite kid from kadic academy was expected to kill or be killed. The next day was the due date for thier action usage.

Ulrich woke to sarge in his face. "Hey kid its time to go." " Just 5 more minutes dad." Ulrich replied not really knowing were he was. The sargeant's heart which was trained not to have emotions by weeks of boot camp was touched by the fact that this kid who very well may die today actually thought he was his father. "Kid im not your father. I'm Sarge." "Oh, im sorry Sarge." "It's ok kid now lets go." Sarge said walking out of the room. Ulrich emerged from the barracks sleepily were he was ushered into a Humvee with the rest of his squad. Morning sleepyhead!" said Odd in his usual cheery voice. "Hey" was all ulrich got out of his clouded mind. "Well were to? Oh thats right the frontline!" said the Humvee driver with a bad sense of humor. When they arrived at there destination everyone filed out to a scene of chaos. This chaos was base camp for the allied front.

Ulrich dug his foxhole deep due to advice about shrapnel from Sarge. not 2 minutes after he was done he heard Sarge's familiar voice Scream "INCOMING" When he got to the "g" explosions drowned every sound out. when Ulrich poked his head out of the hole he saw the first of any of the enemy. Soldiers much like like himself, the only differeince he thought was they were enemys. Ulrich began to fire on the soldiers who returned the favor. Ulrich ocasionaly took a bead at the Russians fired then ducked to avoid the resulting vollie of bullets.

When the smoke cleared Ulrich popped his head up to check the situation. The first thing Ulrich saw shocked him: He saw Odd on his back clutching his chest. slowly ulrich decided he would do it, he would crawl out to Odd and check wheter or not he was alive. God forbid he wasnt. slowly but surely Ulrich began his action.


	6. Shot

Chapter 5: Shot

Enemy's POV

Ivan Gresky frew up un the town of Leningrad, Russia. As a boy he harbored a partcular intrest in the army and marksmanship. Thus at the age of 16 to fight against the allies. He was put through "crash course" traing and was deplyoyed on his 17th birthday. so there he sat, every one else in his squad was killed by a small squad of soldiers dug into foxholes, as the enemy called them. When Ivan saw one with blonde hair try to crawl out for no apparent reason he let him go along the the ground before shootng him in the chest. dying in a hole, he thought was humiliating. He took the shot. Then he saw a boy no older than 18, he thought with brown hair starting toward the blonde. He took aim and...

Sarge's POV

Sarge saw Ulrich begin to move to his wounded freind. "Don't do it kid! You'll be killed!" "I have to see if hes ok!" "NO KID!" Screamed Sarge not wanting to lose another rookie. "If you ever see her, tell a girl named Yumi i love her!" Ulrich said just before Sarge saw a muzzle flash and Ulrich was instantly killed by a shot to his head "NO!" Screamed Sarge as he took aim at the sniper and killed him.

Author Input: no this is not the end there is more trust me


	7. Next Of Kin

Chapter 5: Next Of Kin

FLASHBACK

Ulrich Stern sat in the enlistment building no more than a mile from kadic. "Stern." Called the secretary. Ulrick walked up to the desk where he recieved a questionaire. whe returned to his chair and quickly filled out all of the the qeustions exept the last one: next of kin. he quickly scribled Yumi Ishyama and returned the paper.

END FLASHBACK

Base Commander Hendricks looked at the K.I.A. report marked Stern, Ulrich and sighed. From what little he knew about him he saw that he was a good kid. he bowed his head a little and stamped it as confirmed.

Odd Della Robia woke in what appeared to be a military hospital with Sarge next to him "Thank god your awake kid, you were hurt real bad." "What happened?" "Well, first let's get the bad news over with. Your freind Ulrich." "Yes?" Odd asked wide eyed."He's well...dead" "no,no,NO!" "I'm sorry kid, as soon as your better were supposed to deliver the letter to a Yumi Ishyama. Ring a bell?" "Yes, yes it does."


	8. Next Of Kin Part 2

Chapter 7: Next Of Kin Part 2

The taxi pulled up to the house at 5812 Mercer Avenue. the brunette told the driver to wait a minute. "Mommy someones here." said a small child in the living room "I'll get it!" said the older child opening the door. "Hello!" he said. "Hey kid." Sarge said bending down to ruffle the youngster's hair. "Is your mommy here?" asked Sarge. "Yeah, hold on mister." the kid said enthusiastically before running of to the kitchen. "She's got kids." Sarge said with a small tear coming to his eye. A tall asian woman emerged from the house. "Yumi Ishyama?" "I'll be back in a second, honey." Yumi said closing the door. Sarge was amazed at how little the time was between her closing the door and her bursting into tears. "What happened to Odd?" "It wasnt Odd maa'm." Why are you here." "Yumi, it was Ulrich. Just before he died, God rest his soul, He told me to tell you that he loves you." this only incresed Yumi's sorrow. "You bastard!" "Look Yumi I hated to have to do this but it was my job." "ok said Yumi walking away and regretting her last words with Ulrich.


End file.
